Harry Potter and the Game of Fame
by Cricket1
Summary: READ THE UPDATE! IT IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER BUT YOU MUST READ!
1. Staring out the Window

Hey people, 'Sup! Many of you know me as "Cricket: The great Newsie Fanfic writer!" but this time I'm back with a Harry Potter fic! I have been playing with this idea for a while and finally decided to write it! So, without further ado, on with the story!

*~*~*

'Another summer wasted' Harry thought. Dumbledore had insisted that Harry stay with the Dursleys ALL summer. Harry had _hoped_ that he would at least have been able to stay with them for part of the summer but he had just received Dumbledore's owl saying that he should stay at the Dursley's 'for his own good' or so the letter had stated.

Harry sighed. After the first week of Dudley and the Dursleys, he was about to go insane. Even wandless magic didn't help as he could only do so much before he was ezausted.

See, at the end of his fourth year he found a book in the library with strange symbols on it and when he looked back at it, it read in english and taught him wandless magic (a/n: Okay I know this didn't really happen but humor me! Please!)

As a welcome home present to Dudley, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had bought him a boombox

He hated it and threw it away.

Harry rescued it and kept it in his room and occasionally tinkered with it (a/n: He's a guy! It's what he does!) to keep him occupied 

Right now he sat staring out the window and thought of Professor Lupin as he saw the full moon. His vision was obscured, however, by three owls carrying a rather large, flat package and another owl holding an envelope in it's beak.

*~*~*

I know, I'm evil. Should I continue with this story or should I give up? I am not sure.

Oh wow! Look! It is the extremely rare review button! You had better click on it before it runs away! Go, now! Or you may never get the chance!

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	2. The Gift

Hey people I'm back! *Does little "I'm back" dance* ya'll know you love me! Well, here it is!

Shout-outs!

Ollie Wood's QT: I am not going to kill Ron! If he and Hermione are meant to be so be it!

Felicity Dream: Here you go!

Hannah Abby: you guessed it you will find out who sent it in this chapter!

Autumm: Thank you! I know my rough draft was good but thanks for letting everyone else know! Yes, sadly Autumn did come up with the title to the story, not me

*~*~*

            Harry opened the window and the owls swooped in and dropped the package on the bed, the envelope on the package and flew out the still open window. Harry shut the window and walked over to the bed, wondering who would be sending him a package. It would be at least two months until his birthday. Curiously, he opened the envelope.

            _Dear Harry,_

_                        Fred and George here. We decided to give you a thank you present for the "gift" you gave us last year. We spotted this in a muggle shop and couldn't wait until your birthday to give it to you_

_            Enjoy!_

_Fred and George_

            Harry smiled. The "gift" they were talking about was a 10,000 galleon (is that right? I lost my copy of the fourth book * tear, tear* and I am not sure, please correct me if I am wrong!) reward he had given them that he had won from the Triwizard tournament the year before.

            Harry's smile faded as he remembered how the tournament had ended. He shook his head 'Stop thinking that Potter' he mentally scolded himself.

            He turned to the gift and tore off the paper, quietly so as not to wake the Dursleys. His jaw dropped at the sight in front of him.

(a/n: Naw! Not that Evil! Close but not that evil!)

            It was a bright red, electric guitar and a small, journal-sized book. He picked up the book and a slip of paper fell out of it. He picked it up and read:

            _Harry,_

_                        The guitar is muggle but dad added some stuff to it. You can put muggle CD's and Cassettes into it and it records the music you play and whatever you sing. Cool, huh? Oh, the book is a special book for writing lyrics, You just run your fingers over the page and it turns whatever you are thinking and feeling into a song._

_            Have Fun!_

_Fred and George_

            'Cool' was the only thought running through Harry's mind. He decided to try it out. He opened the book and ran his fingers across the page. 

Oh, Here you are

There's nothin' left to say

You're not supposed to be that way

Did they push you out

Did they throw you away

Touch me now and I don't care

But when you take me I'm not there

Almost human but I'll never be the same

Long way down

I don't think I'll make it on my own 

Long way down

I don't want to live in here alone

Long way down

I don't think I'll make it on my own 

I never put you down

I never pushed you away

You're not supposed to be that way

I'm anything you want

There's nothin' I could say

Is there anything to feel 

Is it pain that makes you real

Cut me off before it kills me

Long way down

I don't think I'll make it on my own 

Long way down

I don't want to live in here alone

Long way down

I don't think I'll make it on my own

I never put you down

I never pushed you away

Take another piece of me

Give my mind a new disease

And the black and white will never fade to gray

Long way down

I don't think I'll make it on my own 

Long way down

I don't want to live in here alone

Long way down

I don't think I'll make it on my own

-Goo Goo Dolls "Long Way Down (Remix)"

Harry was shocked at how depressing the song sounded. He didn't think that he was that depressed. He shrugged it off and turned to the guitar. It was gorgeous, with it's sleek handle and it's neat strings. He stared in awe at it before placing it by his bed neatly and focused on the journal. 

He spent all night writing songs and forming tunes for them in his head.

Little did he know that this would soon take over his life.

*~*~*

No, he is not going to become obsessed with it he is just going to…wait a minute! You are trying to trick me aren't you! Well, it's not going to work! Ha! Well, you know the drill it is time to re * angry reviewers holding tomatoes get ready to fire* you know what? I am not going to pester you to review this time! * Reviewers lower tomatoes, confused* Yep, that's right! You should know by now that you should review and I am not going to bother you about it! Aren't I nice?

_  _


	3. Enter Autumn!

Hey ya'll! It's great to finally be introduced *glares evilly at Cricket who smiles sheepishly * My name is Autumn and I am the co-author of this story! YAY FOR AUTUMN! VOTE FOR ME! Ahem, anyway, I just thought that I'd let all of you know that not all of the brilliance came from Cricket and that some of it came from me!

__

However little that may be!

Hey! Don't listen to that! That was Cricket talking! I am much smarter than her!

__

Am not!

Are too!

__

Am not!

Are too!

__

Am not!

Am not!

__

Are too…wait a minute!

HAHA! There, proof! She just admitted that I was smarter than her!

__

Yeah! Well, I think of better stories so there!

Is that your only comeback? Geez, you're sad!

__

*Sticks tongue out *

Wow! You're mature! Anyway, the whole point of this was to say that I am co-writing the story with her! Also, I get to do shout-outs today too!

__

I never agreed to that!

Yeah, well this is my chapter hon! So back off!

Pebbles: Thanks! I hope you keep reading!

Me: Yep I reviewed my * Cricket glares at her* um.. I mean our story! I am thanking myself for reminding Cricket that it is 1,000 galleon, not 10,000! See I am smarter!

P.S. Cricket, being of the mediocre mind that she possesses, forgot to mention something in the first chapter that is extremely important so go back and read it and tomorrow I will post the next chapter because I think that people will have read it by then.

So! Have a nice day!

Cricket *$* Autumn


	4. Birthday gifts

Well, I sat myself down and gave myself a good talking to *slaps hand* Bad Cricket! Well, here it is…Chapter Three!

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~

As the clock struck midnight on July 31st, harry Potter could be found sitting in his room, doing his Potions essay. He heard the all-too-familiar tap-tap-tap on the window and got up from his spot on the bed and walked over to the window and opened it, allowing 4 owls to swoop in and land on his bed, each carrying a package and a letter for Harry. 

He walked back to his bed and up to the owl he knew as Ron's. He untied the letter and opened the envelope.

_Dear Harry,_

How are the muggles treating you? Good, I hope. Things are same as usual here except that Fred and George are acting very strange. They keep themselves locked up in their room and I swear that I can hear explosions coming from their room…oh well. Hey, I got new dress robes too! They are dark blue and don't have any lace on them at all! Fred and George bought them for me…yeah, I know…creepy, huh? Mum doesn't seem too mad at Fred and George for the wheezes anymore. I guess that she knows that she won't be able to stop them. They suddenly have a lot of money that they are using for their pranks and when asked about it they mutter something about a mysterious benefactor. I don't know. Anyway, Happy Birthday, Harry!

Ron

Harry smiled knowing exactly who had supplied the twins with their money. He was glad that they had bought Ron new dress robes like he had asked them to. He opened Ron's gift and found an assortment of wizard candy. This would surely last him the rest of the summer, as Dudley was still on his diet. He turned to a tawny owl that he didn't recognize.

_Dear Harry,_

How is your summer going? I hope the Dursley's are treating you all right. I've been made prefect! Isn't it wonderful! I wonder who the other prefect is? Well, I'm sure that I'll find out soon enough. As for your present…well, I'm in Bulgaria right now. Yes, with Krum. Anyway, I didn't think that the things they have here would be very good for you so I have enclosed 25 pounds. Don't spend them all in one place, now! I hope to see you in Diagon Alley, if not then on the train to Hogwarts

Love from,

Hermione

Harry frowned. He didn't like the idea of Hermione being all alone in a foreign country with a guy older than her, but there was really nothing he could do about it. 25 pounds…he had never had that much muggle money in his life. But what to spend it on. He looked around the room and his eyes fell on the guitar. Of course! He would buy a small muggle amplifier! With a simple silencing charm on the room, he could play as loud as he wanted! He placed Hermione's gift and letter next to Ron's and turned to, yet another owl that he didn't recognize, and opened the letter.

_Hey kiddo!_

Sirius here! How are you? Are the muggles treating you right? If they are treating you bad, you owl me and let me know, okay? Good. Well, your present this year is something that belonged to Lily and James. This is their Pensieve. Don't worry, there has been a featherlight charm put on it. Moony and me made some adjustments to it though. Now it not only shows what they put in it, but there are a few scenes that I and moony added. Like, their wedding, the day you were born, your first birthday, and a few random ones of moony, your father, and me fooling around when we were kids and adults (who can tell the difference anyway!). Well, we hope you enjoy your gift and remember…you need anything, feel free to owl me at anytime.

Moony & Padfoot

Harry stared at the gift that lay before him. His parent's memories were in there! The thought was too much to comprehend. He decided to look at them later and moved to the last owl.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

Here is your school list supply for your fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We hope to see you on the first of September

Minerva McGonnagal

Deputy Headmistress

Harry sighed. School. The one place that he didn't want o go. He knew that people would act differently around him. Some would be scared, others would think he was a murderer and others still would pity him. He hated pity above all things but it seemed that there was no way to avoid it. He put his gifts in a pile and spent the rest of the night writing thank-you letters to his friends and was finished by the time his Uncle rapped on the door, telling him to start on breakfast.

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~

Phew! All done! Well, I know that many of you wanted Harry to be a prefect but it will all make sense later! Coming up next: Dudley's birthday! I know that in the books Dudley's irthday is before Harry's but…well, um…Deal With IT!

__

*Help! I'm stuck in the computer! Yes, I'm **stuck** in the **computer**! _You have to help me! Only reviews can get me out so review and I'll be free!*_


	5. Revised edition

Ladies and Gents, we have good news and bad news. The bad news is: we will no longer be updating this story. The good news is: We are putting up a new Revised Version of the story.

Autumn and I kept thinking up ideas for our story but in this case, we needed it to begin in the…well, beginning. So the story will go under the same name and should be up by the time you read this.

Cricket ~$~ Autumn


End file.
